


I’ll never leave if you keep holding me this way

by itsalongwayup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19-Year-Old Harry Styles, 26-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry wrote that song, Its his fault, Kidnapping, Kissing, Louis is kinda crazy, Louis is nice I swear, M/M, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, What am I doing, a little smut eventually, mild description of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalongwayup/pseuds/itsalongwayup
Summary: Did you know that the Stockholm syndrome is not an actual syndrome? They just named it syndrome because of the behavior the hostages developed towards their captor during a bank robbery in Stockholm, Sweden. But we aren’t in Sweden. And I don’t have Stockholm syndrome. But you are still my kidnapper._________________________Louis met Harry only once, but he knew immediately, that they were made for each other. To get closer to the love of his life Louis takes drastic actions. But Harry could never love his kidnapper, or could he?





	1. Who’s that shadow?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and also my first time publishing something I've written...so leave your honest opinion, I guess.
> 
> The work is loosely inspired by a book I read years ago, but that never quite left me and since Harry decided to sing Stockholm Syndrom on tour I saw it quite fitting. 
> 
> Now, without further ado, have fun reading.  
> All the love xx

_Did you know that the Stockholm syndrome is not an actual syndrome? They just named it syndrome because of the behavior the hostages developed towards their captor during a bank robbery in Stockholm, Sweden. But we aren’t in Sweden. And I don’t have Stockholm syndrome. But you are still my kidnapper._

  

When I woke up I felt dizzy and as if I had to throw up. You hadn’t bound my hands and I am grateful for that. I tried to sit up in what seemed to be an ordinary bed, but that just made me feel worse, it made me think my head was going to explode. I wish it had. I stayed still for a while and let another wave of nausea wash over me. Then I tried to sit up again, this time I managed to without much trouble. I let my eyes scan the room. You hadn’t put much in there. There was the bed on which I sat, next to it there was a nightstand with a bottle of water, a plastic cup (all dishes were plastic in that house, but I didn’t know that, back then) and one little pill. The pill was still in the package and that was the only reason why I considered taking it. I didn’t, at least not until you forced me to.

  
The only other thing in the room was a chair. Two doors led from the bedroom. I tried to stand up and realized, I wasn’t wearing any shoes or socks. My belt was gone as well. I was only wearing an old white T-shirt and pinkish pants, booth of which were mine. I remembered putting them on in the morning. Actually it already was 2 mornings ago, but I obviously didn’t know that. I managed to stand on my own feet even if I was a bit weak-kneed. I made my way over to one of the doors and turned the knob. The door opened. Behind the door was a simple bathroom; a shower, a loo and a sink. No mirror and no windows just like in the bedroom. The light in the bedroom and in the bathroom came from one single lamp in the celling.

I walked over to the second door on the other side of the bedroom and hoped it would open as well. This time I wasn’t lucky. The door was locked. The realization hit me that I was trapped and I sunk down on the bed. I didn’t know what to do and I was still weak from whatever you had mixed in my drink. I had no recollection of what had happened, how I had gotten here. Why am I here? What happened? Where am I? My head began to feel dizzy again because of all the questions and everything seemed so hopeless that I started crying. Even though I’m not one of these people who cry a lot, I cried there and then. I haven’t cried again for the time I was with you, except in the night when I gave myself to you.

The next time I woke up there was no light in the room except for the light that came from the doorway outside the formally locked door. As soon as I moved my head the light was blocked by a body moving in the doorway. You stood there as a shadow, watching me in silence. I wanted to make a run for it. I really wanted to jump out of that bed, run the shadow in the doorway over and just get away. But I couldn’t. I was paralyzed, unable to move or speak.

I watched the shadow, dark against the light of the hallway. At first, I thought it’s a woman, small and curvy. I stared concentrated into the darkness trying to see something, trying to understand. And then you decided to speak. “You look beautiful when you sleep.“ I had never heard a voice like yours and probably never will again. But back then that wasn’t what I thought. I thought, “That isn’t a women’s voice, it’s a mens”. Suddenly escaping seemed even more impossible. That was all I was thinking about you when I heard your voice for the first time: How to get away from you.

“I see you haven’t touched the pill. It’s only against headaches, don’t worry, it’s not gonna hurt you or make you feel all dizzy again. You have to have a headache! Are you nauseous as well? Do you have to throw up?“ I heard the concern laced in your voice. I didn’t care. I hated you. You drugged me and brought me here, to kill me or rape me or do something equally bad to me. “Harry, — you said my name, you knew my name. How did you know my name? — I want you to take the pill and drink a little water. You haven’t touched it.“

With those words you made your way over to the bed, to me. I started trembling on my whole body, from fear of what you would do to me. You sat down on the edge of the bed and ripped the pill from its wrapper and handed it to me. Or at least you tried but I wouldn’t move. I still couldn’t and I didn’t want to take the pill anyway. “Oh Harry, Baby, I‘m sorry“ You pressed the pill against my closed lips while holding my nose closed and as I still couldn’t move, paralyzed by fear, I couldn’t even fight you. I knew I had to breath and then you could slip in the pill. As soon as I opened my lips I felt the pill in my mouth. You forced water in my mouth the same way. I swallowed it all. You’re hands felt so soft on my skin but were so strong. I wasn’t weak but neither was I extremely trained, also you don’t look half as strong as you are.

  
As soon as I had swallowed everything you gently wiped away a stray water drop from my chin. And I could finally look up and since you didn’t obstruct the light anymore, I could see your face. It was beautiful. It still is. I hated you, but I couldn’t help but think that you are beautiful.

  
After that you left the room without much words and I wanted to get up, look around, find a way to escape or find something to hurt you, but suddenly I felt so tired. I still had the headache and felt slightly nauseous. And so I sunk into a dreamless heavy sleep, still full of fear of what would happen to me.

When I woke up the next time the light in the room was on again and over the chair hung fresh clothes. I sat up in the bed on the hard mattress, this time, without feeling nausea or dizziness. I got up and walked over to the chair, inspecting the clothes you had put there for me. Simple pants made of dark linen and an equally simple, white cotton shirt and under all that a fresh pair of boxers. Still no shoes or socks. I assumed that you wanted me to put these clothes on and as I run my fingers over the soft fabric I decided that I was going to play along. I was going to do everything you want me to, I was going to gain your trust in hopes that you would make an mistake or leave me alone or anything that would enable me to escape or call for help. In case, you ever wondered, why I did what you asked me to after not even swallowing a pill voluntarily, that’s your answer. I hoped to escape from you.

  
However having made my decision I went to the bathroom with the clothes tucked under my arm. As I closed the bathroom door behind me I realized I couldn’t lock it. I threw the clothes on the floor and looked around in the tiny room. When I saw the toilet, I noticed that I really had to pee. I hoped that you wouldn’t come in and hurried to finish. When I was done I stripped of my remaining clothes and threw them together making a pile of dirty laundry. Having finished putting on the pants and the shirt I looked around. I turned on the water in the sink and washed my face. I don’t want to know how I looked, probably horrible. How could you still think me beautiful? There was nothing in the bathroom that I could have used to hurt you or open the locked door. You had made precautions to keep me from escaping. Things like that make me realize that, after all, I was your prisoner.

  
I left the bathroom and continued to look around in the bedroom. The bed was a double bed made of simple dark wood. The chair and nightstand were of the same material. I took the bottle of water from the nightstand and drank it all in three massive gulps, not only because I was very thirsty but also with the thought in mind, that you would be pleased to see I drank the water. I decided I’d still try and see if the door was unlocked. Again I didn’t have luck, you had sealed the door from the outside. You didn’t trust me, obviously you didn’t. I didn’t know what to do, I kept glancing around the room but there was nothing, nothing to do and nothing to use as a weapon against you. So I just sat there on the bed waiting, without knowing for what I'm actually waiting. And I sat there still, when you came in. I didn’t know how much time had passed since I sat down on the bed again. Neither did I know, how long I had been here nor where here was.

  
At first I didn’t notice you, I didn’t hear how you unlocked the door or how you stepped into my room.  
“I see you put on your new clothes” I nearly fell of the bed, startled from your sudden appearance. “I-...I’m-...yes” I said, voice shaking. I was still scared of you.

  
“Where am I? Who are you? What do you want from me? I don’t have money. Please let me go! I didn’t do anything. I promise, I will not tell anyone about you. I swear. Just let me go!”

  
To my utter shock you just smiled and started shaking your head. “Oh Harry!” I hadn’t meant to say any of those things, it wasn’t in accordance with my plan but I needed answers. You started moving towards me and I tried to move away from you without falling of the bed. As soon as you sat down you patted the space beside you, motioning for to me to sit there. I slowly moved closer, terrified but willing to follow my plan. I could feel the heat that radiated from your body, I can still feel it, how it’s burning my skin and luring me in.  
“Harry, baby, I can’t let you go, now that we are finally together” From the look on my face you could read my confusion, I’m glad you always had been able to read my expressions, it made communicating easier. But lying harder.

  
“Don’t you remember me? It’s me, Louis! We’ve met on the street where you ran into me on purpose”

  
'He’s mental, he’s got to be mental, totally crazy. As if I ran into him on purpose and even if that wouldn’t give him the right to kidnap me.' I obviously didn’t say that to you, but I thought it, quietly to myself.

  
“And you are with me! Everything else doesn’t matter, you’re with me, you’re home“ Oh, how right you were. “And don’t worry — isn’t it ironical that you told the boy you kidnapped not to worry?— I don’t want money, I only want you and your love. I know you will love me as soon as you’ve settle in a little” I don’t know which prospect is scarier. You wanting money I don’t have or you wanting me to love you. At that moment I would have gone for the latter.

  
“Now listen closely” you said taking my face into your soft hands. I resisted the urge to pull away. “Look me in the eye!” I followed your command and looked up only to lock eyes with you. And I suddenly I felt as if someone had knocked the breath out of me. Your eyes are the bluest blue, I used to think eyes like that existed only in books. I was wrong, like so often when it comes to you.

“Good boy. Now, I know you’re a little confused right now and everything might be a bit odd to you. But I want you to always do exactly as I tell you. When I tell you to go to your room, you will go to your room. When I tell you to listen, you will listen. Understood?” I nodded, my head still in your dead lock. “Most importantly don’t ever try to leave me. If you do that I’ll be very upset and also I’ll have to punish you and I don’t want to hurt my love. Is that clear too?” I nodded again. “I didn’t hear you” “Yes.” I said, being intimidated by your threat to hurt me. I didn’t know yet that the physical pain you inflicted on me would be far less painful then the emotional pain.


	2. Baby, look what you’ve done to me

“Come, you’ve got to be hungry!” you said getting up, but I remained seated on the bed. “For gods sake, get up love. We’re going to the kitchen and I’ll get you something to eat!”   
Slowly, I crawled from the bed making my way around it, towards you. When I reached you, you grabbed my hand. Carefully, as if it was made out of porcelain and could break every moment. Your hand felt warm and strong but soft at the same time and strangely, I didn’t have the urge to pull my hand away again.  
You lead me to the kitchen and the entire way I was hoping to see something to defend myself against you or to find a way to escape or at least, find out where we are.  
But we just passed through a narrow hallway with two more doors leading from it until we reached a small kitchen, which was also a living room.   
There was a table and 2 chairs made from the same dark wood everything in my room was made of. A sink and 2 countertops on each side and in one of the corners stood an old, nearly rusty stove. On the wall at the other end of the room stood an equally old, ugly, greenish sofa. The only thing that didn’t look like it stood here since at least 20 years was a TV set to the right of the sofa.  
Oh, how I wanted to watch telly, see if there was anything about me on the news, if they were searching for me. My parents had to be going crazy.  
That was when it struck me, that they might not even know I was gone yet. I planed on going on vocation with a friend of mine from uni. Niall, the Irish one, I told you about him.  
I remembered dressing myself, taking my luggage and heading to the train station to make my way to Heathrow airport. Even though I couldn’t remember reaching it. What if, I was only gone a couple of hours and my flight hadn’t even arrived yet.

But my flight had arrived long ago and Niall had waited for me 3 hours before he went to the airline counter and asked the flight attendant why I wasn’t there yet, even when the flight had arrived 3h ago. And that was when she told him I hadn’t been on broad. I checked my luggage in and went through security but I never made it on the plane. Niall obviously had tried to reach me before but he tried again, now panicking. How could you do that to Niall. He’s one of the most lovable human beings and you made him feel absolutely terrible.

After Niall hadn’t reached me for the thirstiest time and I didn’t answer any of the texts he wrote me, Niall called my mum asking if I had called her. I hadn’t. Obviously I hadn’t, because I was with you.

I was with you in that tiny, old, ugly, shitty kitchen, stuck in that hole, where ever it was. There were two windows in the room and both of them had drawn curtains, preventing me from looking outside and maybe getting a glimpse of where I was. Since there wasn’t any light shining through the curtains, I assumed it had to be night. I probably had slept all day after you drugged me, I thought.

You ushered me to one of the chairs and let go of my hand. Something in the region of my abdomen felt suddenly weird. I sat down on the chair and you crouched down to retrieve a tin can of noodle soup. I think, I can’t ever again eat noodle soup.

When you had placed the soup on the stove, you walked back to me and sat down on the chair opposite me.  
“Baby, are you alright?”  
“Yeah, I’m...yeah.”  
“We’re going to have a great time, but you know that right?”  
“Yeah.”  
I went quiet after that, I fought with me if I should ask you what happened, how I got here.   
“Uhm...can...can I...can I ask you a question?”  
“You just did.” I had obviously looked shocked because you immediately started laughing. “Of course Love, you can ask me any question you want”  
After a short silence I decided to ask .  
“How did I get here...I mean, I don’t...I don’t remember what happened...?”  
“Oh, you don’t remember? Nothing at all?”  
“I remember going to the train station, to go to the airport...I was going to...I had planed an vocation with...”  
“Blondie. You were going to San Francisco with Blondie.” You interrupted me with a sudden grim expression.  
“His name is Niall.” I wish, I hadn’t said that.  
“I don’t care what name that ugly, fake blonde friend of yours has. I don’t want to hear his name ever again! Never!” You screamed.  
In that moment I was so frightened by you, now I know it was only jealousy. How could you have been jealous of Niall? I love Niall, as a friend. He’s not you, after all.  
“The only name you’ll say from now on is mine.”  
Scared as I was, I started nodding fanatically. I think, you realise you scared me, because you got up from your chair and walked over to me. I can still feel your hand in my hair when I close my eyes. You started caressing my hair and hugged my head. Surprisingly, it calmed me down. Except my heart beat wouldn’t slow down.  
“So, you remember going to the train station? Well, you went there and took the train to Heathrow. There you got out and checked in your luggage. And then you went through security.”  
“How do you know all this?” I asked still in your embrace.  
You let go of me only to crouch down before me. “But Harry, I obviously followed you!” You said that as if it was something normal, as if I was the person that was crazy.  
“W-What?”  
“That was the plan, wasn’t it? You were going to go to the airport alone and there you would check in and behind the security check we would reunite.”  
“But why...why did you drug me and why the airport and...”  
You shushed me by placing your finger on my lips. And I thought you are crazy, totally mental. And now I think, that’s exactly what you were. Louis, what normal person would do such a thing?

“I had to drug you, so you’d come with me. You would have wanted to call your friend and tell him you’re not coming. And also no one should find us. Because, if they find us, they would want to separate us and we can never be separated again!”

“W- What?” That was the only thing I could say. I wanted to say so much more than that. I wanted to say: You drugged me, you crazy bastard! Yes, obviously I would have never come with you! Of course I would have called Niall to tell him I’m not coming. How do you know I would have called Niall? I hope they will come and fucking find me! Yes, they would try to separate us! Because you fucking kidnapped me! And where the hell are we anyways?

“See, you don’t have to worry! No one will ever come! No one knows we’re in Australia”

“In Australia?!” I felt as if I’d faint every second now. I didn’t.

“Yes, love. Australia. And don’t worry, they can’t trace your passport, I used another one for you, with another name. Also I put you in different clothes and had you wear a wig so they won’t know it’s you on the security cameras.”

I have never in my whole life felt so utterly helpless. They wouldn’t find me, they would never find me. I was stuck with you forever.

I think, I zoned out because when I looked up the next time, there was a plastic bowl with hot soup in it and next to it a silver spoon. Smelling the soup I realised how incredibly hungry I was. So I took the spoon and dug in. You watched me with a pleased expression on your face, as you always did when I did something you wanted me to do.

I was done with the soup and started to look around in the room. There was a door at the far end of the room. A door!   
You were bowed over the pot with the soup, eating directly from it. I could only see the door and think ’If I only could reach it‘. Then everything was going so fast, that I don’t exactly remember what happened. With out giving my body commands, I started dashing towards the door. Griping the knob and twisting it. The door opened. But I never saw what’s beyond it because you had realised what I was doing and grabbed me from behind. I never understood how you could run so fast.

You grabbed me around the waist and threw me, across the room, on the floor. I laid there completely shocked and afraid, trying not to move, while you angrily banged the door shut and locked it. You then walked over to me.

I was so afraid. I’ve never been so afraid in my life before. You looked so angry, so incredibly angry. Not at all like the sweet creature you are. You looked...like you were going to kill me. And on that night, on that floor, I thought, I was going to die.

You stormed over to me, grabbing my hair and shaking my head furiously. Screaming. I don’t know what you screamed. I only distantly felt the pain on my head and the wetness between my legs.

Suddenly it all stopped. Your hand was gone from my hair and you weren’t screaming anymore.  
“Oh Harry.” You said, your voice suddenly soft again.

I opened my eyes, which I hadn’t realised, I had pressed shut. I looked up to you. You looked shocked and sorry and worried, all at the same time. I didn’t understand why. I had yet to connect the wet feeling on my tights with your concerned look. I followed your gaze and saw a big, dark spot on my pants between my legs.  
“Oh” was all I said.

Do you know what you did to me? You made me so scared of you, of dying, that I peed myself. Back then I didn’t have the power to feel embarrassed or anything at all. But I do now. I feel ashamed and embarrassed but mostly angry of you.

You bowed down and lifted me up. I flinched a bit at your touch but you didn’t realise or at least ,if you did, you didn’t say anything.  
You carried me into my room and from there in my bathroom, where you set me down in the shower.

Taking the shower head and turning the water on, you stood there, waiting for the water to heat up a little. You seemed to be deep in thought and that was the first time that I felt the urge to know what you were thinking.

As the water had heated up you started to rinse my body. My shirt got wet and my pants. I just sat on the shower floor unmoved. Not feeling anything, except the water on my skin and the weight of the wet fabric.  
“Wait!“  
I waited for you to return, still not moving and not even thinking of trying to escape.  
When you came back, you had a towel with you and fresh, dry clothes which looked exactly the same as those I was wearing.

Crouching down behind me you helped me get out of my T-shirt. Maybe I would have been embarrassed, but I don’t think so. I never had a problem with nudity and now you saw everything of me anyway.

After we had somehow managed to get me out of my wet, sticky shirt you pulled me up, into a standing position and pulled my pants down. Then you put the warm, soft towel, which seemed to promise safety around me and left me alone with the command to get dressed.   
I striped down my underwear and rubbed my body dry. Then I got into the fresh clothes with mechanical movements, like a robot.

When I entered my room again, you sat on the edge on my bed. I remember, you looked pretty despite the look of utter sadness on your face. You stood up and guided me to my bed, where you tucked me in, pressed a kiss on my forehead and said “I am so incredibly sorry, my love.”

When you were about to leave the room and close the door I stopped you.  
“Wait!”  
You stopped dead in your movement, anticipating what I had to say.  
“I’m sorry”  
“I know, babe. Try to sleep now a little.”  
With that you closed the door and locked it from the outside.

That night I stayed awake for a long time. I can’t even recall what I was thinking, only one thing I remember thinking ‘What have you done to me?’.


	3. Together we're alone

When I woke up the next morning after a troubled night, I went into the bathroom. The wet clothes and the towel had disappeared overnight. I washed my face and tried to straighten my unruly curls. You always loved them so much. But my hair is short now, they made me cut it. 

Deciding it was worth a try I walked towards the door that led into the hallway and twisted the knob. The door opened, but I was too scared to step outside, I didn’t want you to think I was trying to make a run for it.  
‘Louis?’  
‘Harry?’ Came your voice from the living room, then you came around the corner and as soon as you saw me your eyes lit up and you started to walk faster towards me.  
‘Harry!’ With that you pulled me into a hug. After a brief moment of shock, I leaned into your armes that wrapped around me in an embrace that felt as if you’d never let go again. And for the first time, since I was with you in Australia, I felt safe. 

We stood there for a while, your arms wrapped around me in an tight embrace, mine hanging useless on my side. I buried my head in your shoulder and breathed in your scent. I wish, I could describe it, your smell. When I close my eyes I can still imagine it but the memory is growing more faint from day to day.  
I wish there was a perfume that smells of you. Of Louis, because there is nothing I could compare it to, it’s only you. Your skin and your hair. You. 

When you let go of me I felt odd.  
“Baby, I’m so happy you finally woke up. And now be a good boy and go back to your bed, sit down and wait for me to come back. I’ll make you some breakfast and then we can chat a little. Doesn’t that sound good?” 

I nodded and headed towards the bed. When I reached it, sat down and turned around, you had already left the doorway and walked to the kitchen. I could hear your footsteps on the hardwood floor disappearing. After a few minutes the footsteps grew louder again and you came back with a bowl in your hand which you handed me. You also placed a bottle of water next to me.

“Is everything here plastic?”  
“Yes, babe. I was afraid you might want to hurt yourself or others.” (with others you obviously meant yourself, seeing as there was no one else)  
“Okay.”  
“Eat!”  
I stated eating. Cereals, another thing I can’t eat anymore.  
When I was done you had that pleased expression on your face again.  
“So, do you want to talk about how we got here? Or should we talk about something else?”  
“I’d love to know how I got here.”  
“Okay.” 

You settled down against the headboard of my bed, looking at me with an odd expression I interpreted as you wanting me to settle down as well. After I had crawled up the bed too and placed my body next to yours you began to talk. 

“You planed your holiday with arsehole and I knew that was our moment”  
I do remember most of the kidnapping now (you DID kidnapp me). I know what happened on the airport and I know what I thought and felt in these moments but I still don’t know how you found out all of this about me. 

“You’d pack your bags, leave the house, go to the train station and from there to London Heathrow Airport. You’d check in, drop of your luggage and after the security check we would meet. And everything went just like we planned.” 

Louis, you probably don’t know because I never told you, you don’t know how excited Niall was and how excited I was for that holiday.  
Niall left a week earlier to go see his family in Ireland and the day he started packing for Ireland (a day before he went) he kept running into my room and yelling at me to start packing. That happened so often that I ended up with a packed suitcase in my room a week before I even left for San Francisco.  
And Niall called me nearly everyday to make sure everything was planed perfectly and I don’t forget the plan. Who could have known everything would go terribly wrong anyway?  
“And when you arrive in San Fran...”  
“...you’ll be already waiting for me at the baggage claim.”  
“My flight from Dublin arrives 6:55 pm.”  
“And mine from London 7:15 pm.”  
“And if my flight is too late...”  
“...I’ll wait for you at the baggage claim.” 

And you, Louis, waited for me in the area after the security check-in at London Heathrow. 

You kept telling your version of my kidnapping.  
“You were walking to the fast food restaurant and I took the chance and quickly sat down on a table.” 

I remember seeing you, in one swift motion you slid over to the table and sat down on one of the chairs. I have to admit, I checked out your arse in these tight black trousers. And I’ll forever wonder if these jeans were the reason why I went to your table after I had ordered. I could have gone to the table with the single mum and her 3 loudly playing and eating kids, because I love children and wouldn’t have minded. But I didn’t. I went to you and maybe it was faith, I was destined to end up with you or maybe if I wasn’t sat with you, you would have found another way to get close to me. 

I ordered a burger and chips and sat down on your table, you smiled at me.  
“So...where are you going to?” You started the conversation.  
“San Francisco.”  
“Really? That’s cool! Have you been there before?”  
“I’m really excited, I’ve never been there before and it’s supposed to be so nice. And I can use the time out from uni.”  
“But such a pretty boy like you is most certainly not traveling alone?!”  
That comment made me blush, I realised you were flirting with me and it made me feel special that such a fit guy could be interested in me.  
“Well, “ I said still blushing, “I’m going with my friend Niall, but he’s currently in Ireland and will travel from Dublin directly to San Francisco where I’ll meet him.”  
I saw your mouth twitch in a weird way, back then I didn’t pay it much attention but I know now that the mentioning of Niall was what made your mouth twitch. The urge to scream, you had to hold back and not reveal your hatred against Niall.  
I think you’d like him. He’s funny and lovable and my best friend.  
“So he left you all by yourself? Isn’t he scared someone’s gonna steal him from you?”  
“He’s not...he’s not...like my uhm...boyfriend...so I mean...I don’t...I don’t think somebody could like...steal me from...him” (But somebody could kidnap me.)  
I should have known, I should have known that something’s off, that you are weird but I was blinded by your attractive exterior. 

Louis...I wish you’d just had given me your number. I would have called you or texted you. We could have met when I was back in London. We would have started dating like a normal couple. We could have had a life together. 

“Mind if I try anyway by letting me buy you a milkshake?”  
I can not even begin to describe the irony of this whole sentence. 

“I mean...you can try.” I said, blushing like crazy. Your flirting made my heart go faster and my palms sweaty.  
“Which flavour?”  
“Chocolate, please!”  
“One chocolate milkshake as sweet as you, coming right up”  
I was blind, totally blind.  
You know when your mother tells you not to let strangers buy you a drink without actually being present when it’s prepared and bought? They are fucking right. 

“It was so easy. You actually came over to the table where I was sat. I knew you’d feel the magnetic pull between us, too. We were destined to be, Harry! You sat down and I started talking to you and I flirted a bit. Has anyone ever told you how cute you look when you blush?” You turned your head towards me and looked at me with so much love in your eyes, I just wanted to sink a little more against you. 

“And then I went to buy you your chocolate milkshake. I know that was unfair but I put knockout drops in your milkshake. It was so easy. I just put them in there as I was sticking the straw in the cup. You didn’t even realise.” 

You’re right, I didn’t. I was sat on the table watching you walking to the counter. Your hips swinging and your bum wiggling in your skinny jeans.  
I watched you ordere the milkshake, thinking how cute it was of you to buy me something to drink. You turned around multiple times while waiting for the milkshake to be prepared and every time you’d catch me staring at you and you’d wink at me. I realised, I hadn’t asked you where you’re going nor what your name is, actually I hadn’t asked you anything at all.  
I started trying to put together a conversation, what I could ask you, how I could start the questing and how I would finally manage to not blush every 2 seconds.  
I was so deep in thought I didn’t notice your longer stop to ‘stick in the straw’. When I looked up you stood there close to me smirking down.  
“Here, cutie.” You said giving me the milkshake. You had bought only a coke for yourself.  
You sat down on the table staring intently at me. It made me nervous. To do something I took a sip of the sweet chocolaty milkshake. When I looked back to you, you suddenly seemed a lot calmer. 

“I was a little afraid that you would realise I had put something in there and that would have ruined the whole plan. But you didn’t realise, not at all.”

I didn’t notice and I drank the milkshake in only 5 minutes while occasionally asking you a question.  
“Where are you going anyway?”  
“Me? I’m...I’m going to visit a friend of mine. Nothing big, you know just a causal visit. I haven’t seen him in ages. My stay is probably going to be too short to catch up on everything. But whatever better then nothing, right? So...yeah I i think it’s gonna be pretty cool and fun with him. We’ll do some nice lads evenings, drinking beer, talking, maybe watching a movie.” 

You kept talking and talking and talking. Afterwards I felt like I knew your entire life story. Now I realise you just talked but never told me anything. And even the things you said were all lies. You had to keep me occupied for the drugs to kick in. They did, after about ten maybe fifth-teen minutes. It could have been more or less. I don’t know because I didn’t check the time while talking to you because it was so nice and easy. 

“You drank the milkshake very quickly while I talked to you. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you the truth, baby. But now you know the truth, I’m telling you the truth now.” You said touching my arm.  
“At some point, you said, you feel dizzy. You wanted to walk around a little. I knew the drugs were kicking in.”

It’s true, I started to feel weird and dizzy and just not well so I asked you to pardon me, I had to walk around a little. At that point my memory fades, I only remember heading to the toilets. Therefore I have to trust your word. But I assume since you told me you’re not lying anymore that, that’s what happened. 

“Of course I knew I had to come with you so you wouldn’t pass out somewhere in the airport. After you apologised yourself you headed towards the toilet which was perfect because that’s exactly were I needed you. When you entered the toilet no one was in there. Our plan was working so well! You were so out of it by then that you just let me guide you into one of the cubicles where we stayed for half an hour for the drugs to kick in a little more. I then placed a wig on your head and changed you into a nice plaid shirt. I also changed my appearance a bit. When it was time to go on board, I supported you by half carrying half dragging you to the plane. The stupid blonde flight attended, I told simply you were nervous about flying and you had a glass wine to much. She believed me.  
During our flight I squeezed always some drops of the drug in your water to prevent you from waking up and panicking. They just thought you were passed out on wine.“ 

“And then you just...what...transported me here?” I asked

“When we landed I took you with me to the car I had parked in the airport parking lot and we drove here.” Silence fell between us for awhile.

“I know that’s a lot to take in now. Should I leave you alone for a while?“ 

“No. No...I...don’t go!”  
You didn’t go. You sat with me on my bed, holding me, in total silence.


End file.
